


If they were mine...

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [2]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Talking, crossover - kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>White Collar & Supernatural Crossover Prompt: </b> Neal is staying with Peter for the weekend and he is enjoying a Supernatural marathon... Peter points out that it is hard time the brothers get spanked for some stupid things he notice while the show is playing and Neal gets hot and bothered hearing him explain what should be coming their way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If they were mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another 4 sentence prompt at bdsm_fandom on LJ
> 
> Mention of spanking
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine - excuse the creative use of punctuation, to fill a prompt in just 4 sentences is hard

"If Sam and Dean were mine," Peter gestures at the TV, "and pulled stupid things like that, I'd know what to do with them - they want to behave like bratty kids, I'd treat them like kids and put them over my lap for a much needed spanking." 

Neal has to fight not to squirm on the sofa, doesn't want Peter to notice how much he enjoys the pictures the other man is painting with his words, then Peter suddenly stops in his detailed description of just how he'd make sure that they'd not be sitting comfortable for days, and Neal can see from the corner of his eye that he's intently looking at him. 

When he turns his head to look at Peter, he sees a dangerous glint in the other man's eyes; Peter pointedly looks down to where Neal's growing erection is way too clearly visible through his trousers and says with a challenging grin: "Maybe you would like a demonstration of how I can keep unruly boys in line."


End file.
